Random Insanity From My Twisted Brain
by Shasta1
Summary: I wrote this at 3 am in the morning. It's EXACTLY what the title says. Completly and utterly pointless! *puts on puppy dog eyes* Please review!!!


Random Insanity From My Twisted Brain. By Shasta. ********************************************************* Disclaimer: *gets Hannibal Lector/Vegeta-style grin on her face as she huddles up in a corner in the mental asylum* It's MIIIINE!!! ALLL MIIIIINE!! *insane laughter*  
  
A/N: Completly brainless fiction. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
It was a usual day at Shasta's house.  
  
Mrs. Musashi was sunning herself on the roof,  
  
Mr.Musashi was working on his prized Lamburgini Diablo..  
  
And Cell was swinging in his hammock out in the back-yard....  
  
Shasta?  
  
Shasta was bored out of her skull, sitting high among the branches of her oak tree, staring down at Cell with boredom on her face.  
  
"Cell, amuse me..i'm booored!"she whined, flipping upside down from the branch, held only by her red-and-black striped tail.  
  
Cell looked up from his Dracula novel and removed his reading glasses. "It's not my problem it you're bored..go watch tv or something..."he said, turning back to his novel.  
  
He did'nt really need the glasses. He just thought they made him look sophisicated.  
  
Shasta righted herself and jumped down from the branch. "Okies, Cell-sama! I forgot! I have the Amine Channel!"she said, smirking, as she agjusted her untidy, collor-bone lenght red hair.  
  
Cell rolled his eyes, but did'nt look up from his novel.  
  
Shasta was about to go inside and watch tv when a large ki ball appeared outta no-where, slammed into the satalite dish-missing Mrs.Musashi by meer inches- and causing it to fall to the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAIIIEE!! Cell jumped out of his hammock and hide in the rose bush...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"screamed Shasta, falling to her knees as she watched her cherished satellite dish fall to the ground and smash to pieces.  
  
"NANI?! WHAT IN KAME'S NAME WAS THAT?!" scretched Mrs. Musashi, climbing down the drain pipe.  
  
"When i find the punk that destroyed my satillite dish, i swear, he shall die slowly and painfully by my hands."Shasta growled through clenched teeth...  
  
Just then, two figures flew over the house. They landed in the back yard and Shasta raced to them.  
  
"MIRAI ! VEGETA! DID YOU WREAK MY SATALITTE DISH?!?!?!" she scretched, sounding a lot like her mother.  
  
Mirai Trunks started sobbing hysterically and clung to Shasta's legs. "AAAAH!! IT WAS THE KILLER BUNNIES!!!!!! THE HORROR!! THE HORROR!!"he cried, sounding a lot like James from 'Pokemon' as he began wailing hysterically.  
  
Vegeta was shivering. "We're trying to top the killer bunnys from ruling the Earth..AAAAH!! The bunnys are coming! We're all gonna diiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee!!!"he screamed, running around like a loonie.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Musashi, who had come to see what all the noise was about, blinked and looked at each other, then at Shasta, then back at each other, then back at Shasta again.  
  
"Don't look at me! These two have probably eaten too many Pixie Stix..."said Shasta, a large sweatdrop forming on her temple. She awkwardly patted Trunks on the head.  
  
"Trunks-kun, could ya leggo of my legs?"she said sweetly.  
  
Trunks blushed and laughed sheepishly as he released Shasta. "Sorry....EEEEEEEGAAAAAH!! THE BUNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!!!!!" screamed Trunks, pointing to something in the distance that was coming towards them at an alarming speed.  
  
Sure enough, a stampede of purple bunnies appeared out of no-where.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Shasta screamed, jumping into Trunks arms. Trunks grinned to himself, but shook it off and gulped.  
  
"Stay back! They have rabies!!!"he yelled.  
  
Cell came out of the rose bush and was laughing hysterically. He wiped out all the bunnies with a single blast, unable to stop laughing.  
  
"hahahaha! The bunnies! hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!"he laughed.  
  
Shasta promptly twapped Cell with her trusty rubber chicken, knocking him out cold.  
  
"This has to be the WEIRDEST day of my life!"said Shasta, after, making her chicken vanish into midair. She turned to Trunks. She winked and sent him a telepathic message. Trunks turned bright red and before he could say anything, Shasta dragged him up to her room...  
  
Vegeta blinked. Then he spotted a Twinky and a spork on the ground and his eyes lit up. "OOOOOH! TWINKY!!"he yelled, trowing himself on the Twinky.  
  
Mr.and Mrs. Musashi sweatdropped. "Our daughter has a VERY strange taste in men..."said Nikeeta (Shasta's mom)  
  
Ryu (Shasta's dad) looked at his wife with a cynical look. "She gets it from your side of the family!"  
  
Nikeeta sighed. "Shut up, Ryu."  
  
  
  
THE END. ******** A/N: *stares blankly at what she just typed and sniffs the incense burning beside her* What's in this stuff?!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! ************************** ~29 August, 2002~ 


End file.
